Secret Lovers
by SickYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when everyone leaves the house except Yuki and Kyo? Why dontcha find out ;D</html>


Fruits Basket Yaoi

Authors Note; I realize that not a lot of people tend to favor Fruits Basket yaoi, I've only really found hentai and yuri. I've seen nothing but everything based off

Tohru which I don't get either Dx Boys are majestic! Which is honestly depressing. Considering the show and manga is full of lovely boys. I think I'll base this off of

the show because unfortunately Kyo and Tohru didn't get their happy ending...

So without anymore excuses here is your yaoi ;D

Kyo was clipping his toe nails in the middle of the kitchen when Yuki walked in and sighed. "Can't you do that some place where food isn't kept?" Kyo mumbled

something under his breath. "If you don't like it then go someplace else." Yuki sighed and left the kitchen. Tohru almost fell down the stairs as she landed on Yuki.

"Ohhh noo! I promise it was an accident. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to crash into you Sohma-kun!" Tohru nervously brushed off Yuki's uniform. "It's no trouble

Honda-san. I'm more worried about you than me..." He curiously eyed her. "Oh I'm fine. I promise, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. Its just there have been

socks lying around the house and I seem to slip on them almost constantly." Yuki chuckled and picked up the pair lying on the stairs. "Are you going out Honda-

san?" Tohru nodded. "Yes I have to go buy groceries for dinner. I hope you don't mind, I think I'm going to make some curry." Yuki smiled. "I can't wait then." Tohru

put on her coat and said her goodbyes. Shigure had already gone to Sohma house for the night after an accident Akito had. Yuki went into the dining room and

found Kyo flipping thru a magazine. "Don't you have something more important to be doing besides camping out in the dining room?" Kyo looked up at Yuki.

"What are you suggesting rat boy." Yuki smiled. "I'm suggesting you do me." Kyo smiled. "Did Tohru leave?" Yuki nodded and began walking upstairs. "Join me if

you'd like, stupid cat." Kyo rolled his eyes and stood up, he followed Yuki up to his room. "Tohru's walking today. So we'll have even more time than usual." Yuki

said as he impatiently removed Kyo's shirt. He was rewarded with furious kisses and soon found himself pinned against his bed. Kyo was pulling off Yuki's tie and

looking down at Yuki as he struggled to get Kyo's pants undone fast enough. "Who gets to bottom?" Kyo said in a sexual tone. Yuki smiled. "I think it's my turn." Kyo

bit Yuki's lip softly and tugged at his pants. "Kyo don't be too rough with me. I'm fragile." Kyo chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure you are very fragile."

Yuki smiled as he watched Kyo tug of his blue boxers, followed by his own. Yuki admired how aroused Kyo had already gotten, until realizing his

problem was far worse. Kyo slowly stroked Yuki's hard member. Kyo leaned down and kissed him, both their tongues fighting for dominance. Yuki hardly noticed

Kyo's member brush against his opening, until he felt the pressure of him going inside. He nervously whined and spread his legs further open. Kyo had wrapped his

arms around Yuki's waist and was gently thrusting. Yuki leaned his head back and whimpered. "H-Harder Kyo." Kyo didn't have to be told twice. He held Yuki's legs

and sped up his thrusting. By now his member was sliding in all the way. Yuki rocked back and forth with Kyo as he thrust deeper into Yuki. Yuki moaned as Kyo

began stroking Yuki's member. With every thrust he'd stroke harder. Yuki moaned louder and came onto Kyo's chest. Kyo continued thrusting until he returned the

favor. They tangled together on Yuki's bed. "You made a mess again Yuki." Yuki smiled. "It's your fault." Kyo sat up and began wiping up the semen that had been

rubbing against their bodies. "This is more than last time... Did you really enjoy that this much Yuki?" Yuki looked at Kyo and blushed before turning his attention to

a stain on the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kyo chuckled and began dressing Yuki. He started dressing himself, then Yuki's hands were the ones

sliding his clothes back on Kyo's body. "It's only fair."


End file.
